


Of Mice and Men

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Children's Literature, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: Remember those cute little fairytales your mom or dad used to read you as a kid? Imagine them now with members of Guns N' Rose's! Featuring stories like:+♡ Little Red Riding Hood+♡ Cinderella+♡ and more!Each story also has a smutty or suggestive rewritten ending;)
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Slash, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Cinderella

CINDERELLA  
-Duff Mckagan/Slash

Featuring Vince Neil!

••••

Once upon a time..

There was a large castle in Rosewood, housing 3 siblings: Steven Adler, Axl Rose, and Duff Mckagan. They had just learned that the prince of Rosewood was holding a ball to search for a loyal husband to rule by his side.

"Wait, Prince Saul is looking for a husband?!" Axl gasps. He falls at the feet of his father, Izzy. "You have to take me to that ball!"

"Already planning on it. If we want to live the lavish life, then one of you must marry Saul. Well, all except Duff." Izzy points a finger at Duff, who's busy scrubbing at the tiled floor. He looks up upon hearing his name.

"What? Why not me?" Duff brushes the long blonde hair from his face, fixing his bandanna. "I'm just as attractive as the rest of you. "

Axl, Steven, and Izzy all find this statement hilarious, as they all double over in laughter.

"Pumpkin, you look like you just got the worst hangover ever." Steven pants between giggles. "No dude in their right mind would fuck you!"

"Well, maybe except Jonathon down at the brewery!" Axl teeters. He clasps a hand at Izzy's flowy blouse. "Duff isn't allowed, right?"

"Nope." 

Duff opens his mouth in protest, but quickly shuts it again. He would just have to find a way to get there himself..

And so, Axl, Steven and Izzy dressed to their finest. They flaunted silks, trendy patterns, and lots of blingy jewelry. The prince wasnt by any means very fancy, as he was usually seen in leather lace front pants and no shirt. But still, they had a family to impress too.

"Damn! I'd fuck me." Steven strikes a few poses in front of his mirror, Axl pushing him aside. 

"I look better, fucker. Maybe we could convince him to go threesies?" 

"Maybe.." Steven thinks for a moment. 

"Duff! What are you wearing?!" Izzy spins around to see Duff standing in the doorway. Duff kept it simple: a white button down undone a few buttons, 2 necklaces, black slacks, and nice shoes.

"An outfit. I'm going to that ball, and you cant stop me, Izzy." Duff presses a finger to Izzy's chest. "And I'm gonna get that Prince."

"Good luck with that." Steven bites his tongue. "You'll have no way to get there, and it's about 8 miles away so you can't walk."

"He's right. You might look the part, Duffy, but there's no way in the name of Christ that Saul would even look at you.."

"Now, move. We're going." Izzy shoves Duff's shoulder, walking outside of the house, Steven and Axl following close behind.

Duff watches as they climb into a limo and speed off down the road, tears hitting his eyes. 

"Fuck this.." Duff wipes at his eyes and heads upstairs to get changed. Maybe his father was right..

Duff heads up to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He plops himself down at his vanity, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hello, there!" A voice chimes cheerily. Duff grabs his hand mirror and braces to get mugged. 

"I'm armed!"

"Damn, calm down Barbie." A blonde figure appears from out of thin air, pink skirt flowing around him. "Wow, I look really good in a skirt.."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Duff screams, crawling against his wall. He snatches a Bible from his bedside table, quickly reading verses.

"I'm Vince, your Godfather." Vince raises a brow and crosses his arms as Duff continues reading. He smacks the Bible from Duff's hands. "I'm not a demon, chill out."

"Then what are you?" 

"A Godfather. Fuck, I just said that!" Vince sits gingerly on the edge of Duff's bed. "Listen, I know about the ball and Saul. You want to go right? Get dicked down?"

Duff nods eagerly.

"Okay then. We need to primp you up a bit more first." Vince gets up, walking toward Duff and extending a hand. "C'mon."

Duff takes Vince's hand, getting to his feet. 

"Put some eyeliner on, Dollface. Saul likes the look." Vince nabs a kohl liner from Duff's bin of makeup. "Makes your eyes look bigger, too." 

"Okay.." Duff says skeptically. He carefully lines his eyes with the liner, surprised that Vince's tip actually worked. "Wow.. I look a lot better.."

"Told ya. Now, about your ride.." Vince taps a finger to his chin. "What do you want to ride there?"

"A motorcycle!" Duff gasps excitedly. Vince nods in approval.

"Good choice." With a snap of Vince's polished fingers, a motorcycle roars to life outside. "Now, go get some."

Vince vanishes, leaving only a light cloud of pastel colored dust behind. Duff grabs his coat, heading out the front door. Sure enough, parked in front of the door was a Harley.

"Oh, hell yeah." Duff wraps his jacket around his waist, straddling the bike. "Let's fucking do this.."

Back with the step sisters..

"Where is he?" Axl asks, exasperated. "Ughhhh."

"I dunno, but if hes not here in the next 5 minutes, I'm fucking the first guy I see in the bathroom." 

"Both of you, shut up. Hes here." Izzy smacks both of their arms, pointing to the top of the staircase inside the ballroom. 

At the top of the stairs is the man of the hour himself, Saul Hudson the II. Tonight, thanks to Saul's parents, hes actaully wearing a decent outfit. Dressed up in a black button down with white skulls emblazoned on it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the shirt unbuttoned to his ribs, navy pants, and black combat boots. 

"Holy shit, hes so hot.." Axl purrs. "I'm dancing with him first!"

"No, I am, Redhead!" Steven growls. 

"Both of you, shut it! Hes coming to us first." Izzy crosses his arms. "His parents are good friends of mine, and I told them you two would be the most suitable for Saul."

Sure enough, Saul makes his way to the trio, Axl and Steven applying quick touch ups to their makeup.

"Good evening, Saul." Izzy gives a polite bow. "My son's, Axl and Steven."

"Lovely meeting you both." Saul smiles, brown eyes glittering. He tosses a handful of curls from his eyes. "May I have a dance with one of you?" 

Steven and Axl both share a look. Axl makes a dash to Saul, grabbing his arm. 

"Let's dance, prettyboy." Axl blinks, running a hand over Saul's arms. "Holy shit, your arms are huge!"

Back with Duff..

Duff finally arrives at the castle about 20 minutes later. Fucking traffic..

"Okay, Duff, you got this.." Duff takes a deep breath, heading to the entrance of the castle. He pushes open the doors to see thousands of people dressed to the nines, dancing and mingling together. Duff wanders for a bit, until his eyes land on Saul. Hes dancing with Steven..

"Fuck.." 

He looks up to see Steven walking away from Saul and back to Izzy and Axl at their table. Saul notices Duff, motioning him over.

"Me?" Duff mouths. Saul nods, curls bouncing around his face. Duff makes his way through the pack of people to Saul, giving a gentle bow. "Its an honor to make your acquaintance." 

"Mine as well." Duff stands back up, slipping his hands into Saul's, while Saul holds a hand to Duff's waist. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look really fucking good."

Saul laughs, a smile pulling his lips. "Thank you..?"

"Duff. Duff Mckagan." 

"Beautiful name, Duff." Saul spins Duff around before pulling him back into his arms. "Just like your appearance."

Duff blushes, smiling lightly.

"Charmer, aren't you?" 

"I try." Saul winks. "Only with most people." Saul dips Duff to the floor, pressing his hand to Duff's back. The two gaze deep into each other's eyes before Saul pulls Duff close to him again. 

"Wow, uhm.." Duff blushes more.

"Awh, you're cute when you're flustered." Saul giggles, pressing a warm kiss to the back of Duff's hand. "We'll have to talk more after.."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that." Duff smiles, giving another bow. "Thank you for the dance." 

"My pleasure."

Duff's night of romance did not last long though, as Izzy found out Duff was there. Izzy promptly grabbed Axl and Steven, dragging Duff along with them back home. Poor Duff was then forbidden to leave his room for the next few nights. All he wanted was a night of romance with the Prince..

"I'm so fucking stupid, thinking I could get a guy like Saul." Duff presses his face to a pillow, tears falling from his bright eyes. 

"You're not stupid, Duff." Godfather Vince pops up in front of him. "You're stupid if you think Saul isnt going to come look for you."

"What do you mean?" Duff sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"Saul is currently going door to door looking for you. Hes downstairs right now." Vince nods to the door. "So you need to break that door down and go get him before he leaves."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Duff asks, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Izzy locked me in here." 

Vince presses his hand to the doorknob, a faint click coming from the lock.

"Problem solved."

"Thank you. Godfather!" Duff sighs. "I owe you one!" Duff wipes away his tears, fixing his hair in his mirror. 

"Of course, Dollface. Sayonara!"

Duff presses open his door, dashing down the stairs. He peeks from behind the banister. Saul is standing there, Izzy, Axl and Steven all in front of him.

"My two sons are all I have." Izzy smirks. "Perhaps one of then are to your liking?" 

"Uhm-" Saul begins. Duff hurries down the stairs.

"Saul!" Everyone spins around to see Duff, gasping for air. Saul grins the second he sees Duff, scooping him up into his arms. 

"How on Earth did you get out of your room?!" Axl screetches.

"Always have been handy with a nail file." Duff laughs. "Thanks again, Vince." He whispers under his breath.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Duff!" Saul lifts Duff into the air, spinning him around. "I got so fucking scared.."

"Me too, Saul. Am I really the one you want to marry?"

Saul nods, a giant smile lighting his features. 

"Yes, Duff. Now c'mon, I have a hotel room with our name on it awaiting us." He winks. " and a bottle of champagne on ice."

"Yes please!" Duffy jumps into Saul's arms, flipping off his family as Saul helps him into his limo. "Fuck you, bitches!" 

And with that, Duff got fucked by Saul. The two were married a month later and went on to adopt 2 kids. As for Izzy, Axl, and Steven, they were banished from Rosewood.

Duff and Saul lived happily ever after, beginning their new life together as one.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD:  
-Izzy/Slash  
••••

Once upon a time....

There was a young boy named Axl. Aside from having strawberry colored locks, Axl also always wore a red jacket and hood whenever he left his house, earning him the nickname Little Red Riding Hood. (Guess where the riding part came from)

"Hey, Duff! That basket of food ready yet?" Axl ties on his cloak, tapping his foot at his brother.

"Calm the hell down, damn!" Duff sighs, handing over a wicker basket stuffed to the brim with food. "Remember to stay on the path, Ax. We a saw what happened the last time you went to see Izzy and strayed."

"Oh yeah.." Axl had been attacked by bears. Fun times.

"Stay safe, okay? Izzy said he'll call me when you get to his place so I know you're safe."

"Got it. Thanks Duffy." Axl gives a wave before heading at the door. It's the perfect day outside, the birds are singing lovely songs, and the sun is blinding. Perfect day to visit Izzy, indeed.

"Blah blag blah.. I swear, all Duff ever does is tell me what to do. I'll fucking show him." Axl grumbles, kicking a rock across the cobblestone path. "We're taking a shortcut."

Axl strays off from the path, heading into the woods. He loved the woods, they were quiet, great for thinking, and fun to walk through. Nothing in here would hurt them if they knew what was good for em.

Or so he thought.

Axl continued to tred the path he was taking, humming himself a tune while he walked. He also kept his hand in his pocket with his fingers wrapped around pepper spray just on case. 

"The fuck..?" Axl whips around, hearing distant growling. "Hello?"

Nothing, just more breeze. Huh..

"Okay then.." Axl turns back around, dropping his hood to tie up his red hair. "Sure hope nobody.."

"Attacks me!" Axl turns around, eyes wide. A fucking wolf..

Well, not an actual wolf, but a man with a wolf's tail and ears. He had fluffy blonde hair, and was actaully somewhat short. He had bright baby blue eyes, and and absolutely precious demeanor. Upon seeing Axl, his little blonde ears perk up and his tail wags.

"Hiya!" 

"The fuck are you?" Axl asks, slowly backing away from the cute beast.

"Uhm.." The blonde boy tugs at one of his ears. "I'm a wolf!"

"Not very scary for a wolf.." Axl sighs. "What do you want?"

"You dont mind if I walk with you, do ya? I'm looking for a friend of mine, and I cant really find him."

"Fine. C'mon.." Axl bites his tongue and allows the tiny being to trod alongside him.

"I'm Steven." The being extends a painted hand, but Axl rejects it, just shooting him a glare instead. "Okay, not much of a talkative person, I guess.. "

"No." Axl replies plainly. "Listen, bud, I need to drop this food of at my friend Izzy's house."

"Hey, maybe that's where my friend is!" Steven's eyes turn into dinner plates. 

"Friend? What friend?" Axl scoffs. 

"My friend Saul. Hes a wolf, too ya know."

"I sure fucking hope not."

Axl wasnt scared of anything, really. But, for some reason, seeing how cute and innocent Steven was, he had a feeling Saul would be the opposite of him. 

All of the sudden, Axl perks up. Screaming. Axl breaks into a full sprint ahead, to Izzy's place, Steven following behind. When Axl gets to the door, he finds it to be locked.

"Izzy? Izzy!" Axl pounds against the door, more screaming coming from inside. He busts the door down with a heeled boot, making his way to Izzy's room, opening the door. 

"Izzy-" Axl stops. In his bed is Izzy, next to another wolf person.

"Saul! The fuck are you doing?!" Steven cries. 

"Uhm, fucking Izzy?" Saul tilts his head to the side, his wolf ear following the movement. "Isnt that right, babycakes?"

Axl watches in horror as Saul licks Izzy's cheek.

"Izzy? The fuck, man?" 

"Its hard to explain." Izzy lights a cigarette. "We've been together for a bit."

"The screaming..?"

Saul grins, chuckling to himself. Axl's face goes scarlett.

"Okay, so this is weird. Your food is on the table, Izzy. I'm gonna go.." Axl steps back, Steven following suit. The two promptly make their exit from the household, Steven's eyes huge and Axl's brain scarred.

"I will never get that image out of my head.." Steven stares blankly ahead of him.

"Yeah, me neither.. wow.." Axl gapes. "I need to drink a few gallons of bleach after that one.."

And so, Izzy and Saul continued fucking like dogs for another couple of years. As for Steven and Axl, the two became best pals and visited each other in the woods everyday or so to smoke pot together.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

SLEEPING BEAUTY  
-Steven/ Axl  
-Slash/Duff

••••

Once upon a time...

A prince named Steven was celebrating his 19th birthday. Everyone in the land was invited! All except one person.. 

Izzy. 

He was known through Rosewood as a witch, casting spells upon the royal family. Steven was lucky though, as his family hadn't allowed him to have any public birthdays. In fact, his last 18 were spent locked away in a heavily guarded cottage with about 3 people actually celebrating with him. Either way, this year was different. Izzy was forbidded to even step foot near the castle, for if he was, he'd be promptly shot and killed by the guards outside.

"Steven!" 

Steven jolts at his vanity, spinning around to see Saul, his butler, standing in the doorway.

"Fuck, Saul! Please don't scare me like that!" Steven laughs. He gets up, looping his arm through Saul's. "Escort me downstairs?"

"Of course." Saul smiles. Together, him and Steven walk into the main corridor, to be greeted by Steven's father, Duff. 

"Steven! The man of the hour!" Duff wraps his arms around Steven, tugging him into a tight squeeze. 

"Sir, please.. we can't throw a party for a dead man." Saul chuckles, gently pulling at Duff's arm. 

"I suppose you're right, Saul." Duff raises a brow to him expectantly. "Go get me a glass of wine?"

"On it, Sir!" Saul does a gentle bow before walking off, Duff keeping his eyes on Saul's hips and ass.

"Dad!" Steven gawks, red flaming his face. 

"My bad. Hes a looker." Duff smirks. "Anyways, come on, Stevie, everyone is waiting for you in the courtyard." Duff takes his son's arm, leading him to the courtyard gates.

The courtyard was truely something beautiful, all done up in roses of bright color, and gorgeous succulents and plants. Plus, of course, beautifully groomed hedges and magnificent statues of Steven's ancestors.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard is his family, all from different areas of the kingdom. Grandma, grandpa, niece, nephew, brother, sister.. Duff clamps a hand onto Steven's upper arm. 

"You ready, dude?"

"Duffy, we're in a fairytale. We're supposed to be fancy, remember?" 

Duff's face goes pink.

"Whoops. Hey, Saul!" 

Saul stand upon a granite bench, gently tapping a fork against Duff's glass of wine.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to Steven Adleà's 19th birthday celebration. As many of you know, today is special for Steven as he can officially take the throne in place of Sir Duff." Saul looks to Duff and smiles. "Refreshments are in the ballroom. Thank you." Saul steps down, handing Duff his wine. "Here you are, Sir."

"Thank you, Saul." Duff winks, raising the glass to his lips. "And, might I just say, you look stunning."

"Uhm-" Saul pushes the dark curls from his face, licking his bottom lip. "Thank you. You look good enough to eat." With a sneaky smirk, Saul slinks away, leaving a stunned Steven and flushing Duff alone.

"Dad, wow.."

"He said it, not me!"

Many glasses of champagne later..

"Where's your father, Steven?" His grandmother asks, holding his hand. "Too many drinks?"

"He might be with Saul somewhere." Steven shrugs. "It doesn't matter, because in just a few more seconds, I'll be 19!"

"Or so you think." Everyone gasps, for standing there behind the horde of family members is Izzy, teeth flashing. "Hi, Steven. Happy birthday."

"What are you doing here?!" Steven shrieks. Saul dashes from the middle of nowhere, taking a protective stance in front of Steven.

"Take another step." Saul draws a revolver from inside his jacket. "I dare you."

"Like I'm scared of a prettyboy in a tux." Izzy laughs. "Let me talk to Steven, Saul."

"Fuck. You." Saul spits. He takes a lurching step toward Izzy, pressing the revolver to his abdomen. 

"Saul, wait," Duff hiccups. He makes his way between Saul and Izzy. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"I wanted to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday is all. It's awful I wasnt invited."

"You know damn well why you weren't invited!" Saul strikes. 

"Steven, come here, hun. I wanna give you your gift."

"Steven, don't!" But it's too late, Steven takes a step to Izzy, Izzy's eyes flashing grey.

"Steven, on your 20th birthday, you will prick your finger on a spindle. That spindle prick will out you in a deep, dreamlike stance. Only with a true lover's kiss with the curse be broken." Izzy giggles. "Happy birthday, Stevie."

Izzy vanishes, Saul spewing every curse word in the book, falling to Duff's knees and begging him not to fire him.

"Steven, you okay?" His grandmother holds Steven close. 

"Yeah.. I'm good.." Steven mumbles.

Another year passes by. At Steven's 20th birthday, all spindle wheels are forbidden in Rosewood. All are taken from every household, but even that wasnt enough to prevent the curse. 

Steven was yet again locked in his room, for the 19th time. 

"Happy birthday to meee-" Steven sings wearily. He sighs, ripping the wrapping paper from his gift. According to the tag, the gift wasn't from anyone specific. That only made him more curious. 

Underneath the paper is a spindling wheel, a sharp, shiny needle glistening underneath the sunlight shining from the window. Steven approaches it,attracted by its light. He ran his fingers over the wheel's splittering wood, rubbing his finger over the tip of the needle.

"Steven?" Saul knocks against Steven's door." "Steven, Sir?" A sinking feeling arises in Saul's stomach. He grips the knob, throwing the door open. Inside, is Steven, laying unconscious on the ground.

"Duff! DUFFFF!!"

A few panic attacks later..

"Will he be okay?" Saul pulls the blanket across Steven's torso up. 

"Yeah.. but, we need to find someone to break this curse.. we're interviewing every fucking boy in this town."

All men were awful candidates. They either dressed weird, had bad habits Duff didnt like, or were just awful. All except Axl Rose..

"You want me to what?" Axl scoffs. "I mean, I'd fuck your maid, no problem." He winks at Saul. "But your son?"

"Axl, please, you're our last hope." Duff sighs. "Or don't." Saul suddenly bursts into tears.

"Saul, what's wrong?" Axl asks. Duff wraps an arm around Saul.

"I just.. I love Steven. Hes a lovely boy, and I just.." Saul sobs. "I cant lose him, Duff, i cant!"

"Wait, Saul! You wont lose him." Axl stand up, brushing the shiny red hair from his bright eyes. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Mr. Rose!" Saul hugs Axl tightly. "Hes upstairs."

While Axl rushes into the castle, Duff stares confused at Saul, who spins around to grin widely.

"Where- where you acting..?" Duff sputters. 

"I'm a master of manipulation, hun." Saul gives Duff a flirty smile. "Its on my resume."

A quick fuck later..

"Okay.." Axl takes a deep breath. "Fuck.."

He had to admit, Steven was pretty cute. Fluffy hair, porcelain skin, beautiful face.. damn.

He quickly leans in and presses his lips to Steven's. His lips are cold.. Axl pulls away, expecting Steven to wake up. No reaction. He turns to a sad looking Saul and Duff.

"I'm sorry, but.."

"Oh my god!" Saul buries his face in Duff's shirt. Behind them, Steven sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you guys crying about?" Steven yawns. "Saul, can you make me some tea?"

"STEVEN!!" Saul and Duff run to Steven's side, hugging him close. "You were cursed, but thankfully Axl here saved you.."

Yeah, if Axl wasnt in love with him, those beautiful baby blue eyes definitely did it for him..

And so, Axl and Steven got together, married about 3 years later. As for Duff and Saul, they continued fucking behind the scenes.


	4. Goldielocks and the Three Bears

GOLDIELOCKS AND THE THREE BEARS  
-Duff/Saul/Steven

Featuring: Narrator Izzy

••••

Once upon a time..

A dumb blonde was walking through the woods.

"Hey! Watch it, Izzy! You might be narrating this, but I'll-"

The narrator then promptly told said dumb blonde to shut the fuck up and let him tell the story. Anyway..

Dumb Blondie came across a small cottage on his path.

"Ooo, someone new moved in! I should say hi!" Duff skips up to the house, knocking his ringed fist against the door. 

Duff waits patiently for a moment, tapping his foot anxiously. 

"Helllooo-?"

Never said he was patient. 

Duff grabs the door's knob, startled when the door swings open. He walks inside cautiously, careful just in case a clown is hiding in the house somewhere.

"Iz, that's not fucking funny!"

Shut up, I'm telling a goddamn story, and you're breaking the 4th wall!

ANYWAYS... the house was fucking empty. (Big surprise.) 

"Fuck." Duff sighs, glancing around the empty living room. "Nobody's here. Guess Izzy scared them off." 

Oh, it is on, Mckagan..

Duff makes his way around the small house, checking each room. The first room his checks has the name SLASH written on it. Inside of said room is a a shit-ton of snake cages, each one with a label on the outside of a name. There's also a Les Paul guitar, a bag of weed, and a tophat decorating the small space.

The second room has the name STEVEN written on it. This room houses more weed, empty beer bottles, and tons of junk food. Theres a pair of drumsticks sitting on the side table, along with a little note next to them:

'Pandora almost ate these. Please don't leave them out. -Slash'

Duff can't help but laugh at the thought of a snake swallowing a drumstick. A little weird to think about..

Finally, the last room is engraved as AXL. When Duff enters this room, the smell of roses hits his nose. Sitting on a black vanity is a case full of them, their light fragrance coating the room's air. This room is simple, a microphone in the corner, lots of notebooks with scratches littering the text out, and some Jack bottles.

"Huh.." Duff reaches out and touches one of the rose's petals. The second his finger hits the petal, he hears voices. Uh oh..

"The fuck? Why is the door unlocked?" A pitched voice screetches.

"Dunno. Saul, did you lock it before we left?" A small, gentle voice asks.

"Cant remember." A husky, growl shakes Duff to his core. 

"You're 19, and all that weed is going to your fucking head." Pitchy voice chimes in. "And Izzy, shut it or I bite your dick off and mail it to your mother."

"Uhm, Ax, my door's open." 

Duff's heart drops. Fuck. He had to think fast.. Closet! Duff throws himself into Slash's closet to be greeted with band tees and leather. Lots of it. Light footsteps approach..

From the divets in the closet's door, Duff can see Saul himself, cooing at his snakes. Duff breathes a sigh of relief..

"Boo." 

Saul is standing in front of him, smile across his face. Duff shrieks.

"Damn, calm down! I'm not gonna kill you, just wanna know why you went through my shit." Saul offers a ringed hand. "Get up, Skinny Boy." 

Duff takes his hand, getting to his feet. A short, fluffy being of a boy pokes his head in the door.

"Saul, Axl wants to know.." he notices Duff and flashes a smile. "Well, how do ya do, mister?" 

"Found him in my closet."

A pout forms on Steven's lips.

"No fair! I want a cute guy hiding in my closet!"

"Steven, you haven't even come out of it, yet." Saul giggles. "I have, and this is my reward."

"Saul, I need to-" Glossy, red hair blinds Duff's eyes. He's suddenly ripped from Saul's grasp and pressed against a wall, knife to his neck. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Duff." He chokes out. "I just wanted to say hello, but I noticed the door was unlocked and nobody was in here, so I panicked and checked for people."

"You're fucking stupid." Axl drops his knife and let's Duff go. "Seriously. Not cool."

"He didn't take anything, Ax. Calm the hell down."

"That's what you think, Steve! Last time you told me to calm down, you went to jail!"

I'm not in the fucking mood to narrate an orgy, so just use your fucking imagination. Duff got fucked by a sweet bean, a pothead, and a loud mouthed singer. Ya happy? Good night, bitches. Izzy out!


	5. The Little Mermaid

THE LITTLE MERMAID  
-Axl/Izzy

Featuring: Sebastian Bach and Nikki Sixx!  
••••

Once upon a time..

"Under the seaaa-! Under the SEAAAAA!" 

"Steven, shut the fuck up!" Axl slams his hairbrush down on the top of his vanity. "Damn!"

"I thought it was actaully kinda pretty." Saul snorts, flicking his shimmering electric blue tail at Axl. "Keep going, Stevie."

Steven opens his lips, and takes a breath..

"Sing another word, and I will make a pelt from your hair." 

Then quickly snaps his lips shut. It was just another day in the Kingdom. King Duffion was always having to break Axl from ripping out Steven's soul..

"Hey, fuckers, Duff wants ya!" Sebastian, Duff's esteemed right-hand man, pokes his head into the tunnel housing the three boys. "And look nice." He shoots daggers at Saul. "You especially."

"Not my fault I was swimming in pussy last time I didn't cover my nips."

"And now we're making fucking jokes?" Axl sighs, shaking his red hair. "Fuck. Everybody.."

"King Duffion, your sons!" Sebastian announces, giving a light bow. Sitting on his giant seashell throne is King Duffion himself-

"Why am I always the fucking dad?!"

"Because you're daddy." 

Duff lays his head in his hands, waving over the three boys to him. 

"Listen, I need to talk with you three." Duff raises his head from his hands. "Steven. You know I want you to keep music alive down here. Atlantis needs it." Duff turns to Saul. "And Slash, you know I want you in my guard. You're strong, and you care about the folks here." Finally, he looks to Axl, who's having a bubble blowing contest with a fish. "Axl, I want you to take over for me when I pass."

Axl feels his pulse stop for a second. What did Duff just say..?

"Excuse me, huh?" Axl gasps. "You cant be serious."

"Oh, I am. I know you, and you'll do your duty well."

Axl hadn't ever really wanted to take Duff's place. As a matter of fact, he'd like it if Steven or Saul took it instead. Axl liked being able to swim around with no ropes around him. He liked flirting with the mermaids and stealing their starfish bras. He liked racing fish around the ocean, and he liked just being free. If he took his father's spot..

"What if I told you I don't want to take your place?" Axl crosses his arms across his chest, eyes flickering. 

"I would simply tell you that you have to, Axl. It's not a choice." Duff narrows his eyes. 

"If I was a human, they wouldnt do this shit to me.." Axl rolls his eyes, Steven and Saul sharing a "shit's about to go down" look.

"Excuse me?" Duff rises from his seat, making his way to stand in front of Axl. Axl was significantly shorter than his father was, so his looming figure intimidated him a bit. "Dont mention the humans ever again."

"Stop pretending they dont exist!" Axl spits, throwing his hands in the air. "I've seen their ships on the surface, I've-"

"You will do as you're told!" Duff shouts, his threatening tone making Saul and Steven shrink back a little bit. 

"You know what? Fuck this." Axl clenches his fists into balls, biting his cheek to keep from bursting with rage. "I'm out."

With a flick of his sparkling strawberry tail and a flip of his hair, Axl swam off, leaving his father and brothers alone. Once he's a solid distance away, Axl sits on a rock and buries his face in his arms.

He just wanted to know what the humans did, how they acted. Axl's mother used to tell him bedtime stories about them, how delicate and sweet they were.. all he wanted was to be one, to be free to do whatever he wanted.. 

"Awh, pretty face, what's the matter?" A smokey voice fills Axl's ears. He looks up to see a man with dark black tresses, and dark eyes. His tail is a shimmering black.

"Nothing." Axl grits his teeth. "Couldya go away?"

"Ha! You dont fool me." No name smirks, white teeth flashing. "I can help ya, ya know."

"Sorry, I dont like dudes." 

"Not that way." No name rolls his eyes. "I'm a.." no name thinks for a moment. "What's the word? A.." he snaps his fingers in triumph. "A gypsy! And I can give you a spell to help you out with your issue. However, I need to know what that is first." No name takes a seat next to Axl, smile growing larger.

"I uhm, actually.. I wish I was human, ya know?" Axl toys with a string of his hair. "They have everything." No name nods in agreement.

"They sure do, Dolly. Good news is, I can make you a human."

Axl's eyes twinkle with happiness upon hearing those words.

"Really?"

Really." No name takes the mini satchel from around his neck, pulling out a gold shell necklace. The satchel is engraved with the name "NIKKI."

"All you have to do is sing." Nikki holds the locket in his palm. "Go on."

Axl takes a breath, doing a scale warmup. As he sings, he notices the locket glow brighter and brighter and Nikki gets happier and happier.

"Atta boy." Nikki chuckles, holding the necklace in his hands. He lets out a dark cackle, and Axl feels something odd happen. He feels his tail start to separate. Before he can say anything, his eyes fall shut..

"Hey! Hey!" 

Axl feels a gentle hand support his cheek.

"You okay?" 

Axl tries to speak, but no words come out. Immediately, Axl's eyes open wide, and he pushes this stranger away from him. 

"Woah, hey!" The stranger holds out his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Axl tries to get back into the water, but falls face first into a pile of sand. He was.. on land.. Axl takes a look behind him. Sure enough, his tail was gone and replaced with real, human legs..

Axl grins with sheer joy. He did it! He spins around to see the stranger who this voice belonged to earlier. Oh..

Dark, shaggy black hair, dark eyes, beautiful face... wowza.

"I promise. I just wanna help." Stranger kneels down to Axl, offering a hand. "Swear." 

Axl takes his hand hesitantly. 

"Here.." Stranger holds Axl's arms. "Just try to regain your balance. I'm right here, so you won't fall." 

Axl takes a few steps, legs shaking a bit. This was incredibly hard.. how did they make it look so easy?

"There ya go." Stranger smiles, letting go of Axl's arms. "Oh! How dare me, I'm Izzy." 

Axl tries to speak, but is faced with his muteness again. So, he grabs a stick and writes AXL in the sand.

"Axl..?" Izzy queries, tilting his head. "That's cute."

A blush creeps onto Axl's face.

"Well, Axl, would you like to join me for dinner?"

Axl nods furiously, taking Izzy's arm. 

This guy was incredibly adorable. Axl might just have to wife him up..

Or fuck him up. Either one.


	6. Life of Sir Axl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would it be like if Axl was the princess in every fairytail..?

Rapunzel:  
••••

"AXL, AXL, LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!"

"Duff, fuck you! You even TOUCH it, and I will SCALP you!"

Aladin:  
••••

"I'm gonna show you my dickkk~"

"What, you mean the 3 inches you're packing, Stevie?"

Goldielocks and the Three Bears  
••••

"OH HELL NO IM NOT GETTING MY ASSHOLE DESTROYED BY THREE DUDES. NOPE NOPE NOPE."

Cinderella  
••••

"Ew, you think I'd wear that nasty ass shoe? What do you think I am, a peasant? Nah bitch, I have tastes and standards."

Sleeping Beauty  
••••

"HEY! Hands off the merchandise, dirty fucker! And by the way, chew a fucking mint, yeah?"

Little Red Riding Hood  
••••

"Saul, for the last time, I dont have any weed in my basket.."

Needless to say, Axl would be a very interesting character..


	7. Beauty and the Beast

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST  
-Izzy/Slash  
-Duff/Steven

••••  
"Hello!"

"Hello!"

The people of Rosewood all chirp when Izzy comes around. He was a quiet prince, mainly reading books and talking on occasion. Today, the book he's reading is "Black In Glory," a book about how to rock black in its many forms and shades. Well, he was reading it until he just so happened to run into Sir Rose.

"Izzy!" Axl yanks the book from Izzy's hands, snapping it shut in his palm. "Fancy seeing you out today." 

Izzy's hands reach up to his hood, pulling it down further. Axl was always trying to seduce Izzy, every second of everyday.. it got annoying about 2 years ago.

"You as well." Izzy reaches for his book, but Axl pulls it away from his grasp. "Can I please have my book back, Rose? I need to get home."

"I'll give you your book back, Star." Izzy cringes at the awful nickname. "If you meet me for dinner tonight in the town square."

"Fine." Izzy snatches his book back from Axl's hands. "I'll be here at 5. Don't keep me waiting, Rose." Izzy clutches his book against his chest, striding away from Axl. Axl was charming to many, with bright green eyes and shiny red hair, but his personality was awful. Truely one of a demon.

Izzy makes his way back home to him and his father's castle, making his way up to the library. Izzy's father, Duff, wasn't by any means an author, but rather a lover of literature like his son. So, he created a full library just for him and Izzy to enjoy. Sure enough, upon entering the library, Izzy spots his father plucking a book from the shelves. 

"Hey, Dad." 

Duff turns around, smiling at his son. It was amazing how him and husband, Sir Adler, both bright blonde men, were pulled to an ebony, pale child. The day they saw Izzy at the orphanage was the day Izzy became their son.

"Hey, you." Duff marks the page of his book, shutting it and setting it on a table. "How was your little adventure?"

"Lovely." Izzy shows his father the book he was reading. "Mr. Matthew's, the man who runs the flower shop, got me this."

Duff chuckles after reading the cover. 

"Of course it has to do with the color black." Duff pulls down his son's cloak, admiring his pale complexion. "Go upstairs and get changed, Isabell. I have a surprise for you."

Izzy nods, kissing his father's cheek before heading to his room. The only people he let call him his real name were his father's. Anyone else was politely asked to call him 'Izzy.' Really, the only reason this was was because many people teased Izzy for his true name, calling him feminine and a girl. His fathers, however, treated their son with respect and courtesy.

Izzy strips off his black cloak, switching to a black button down and pressed black slacks with boots. Sliding down the banister, Izzy makes his way back downstairs to see his other father, Sir Steven, by Duff's side. 

"Isabell!" Steven gasps. He grabs Izzy and squeezes him tightly. "Hiya, baby."

"Dad!" Izzy squeals. His father, Steven, had gone off on a long journey quite some time ago. He ventured all throughout the world, making discoveries about plants and different cultures. Izzy hadn't seen him since his 16th birthday nearly 3 years ago.

"You've grown so much! Look at you!" Steven cups Izzy's face in his hands. "You look lovely, Iz."

"Thank you father." Izzy gives a light curtsey, turning to Duff. "Oh, Dad, I forgot to mention, if Sir Axl comes by-"

"Give him the ole 'Izzy got sun poisoning?" Duff chuckles. "Will do."

Izzy gives another hug to Sir Steven, making his way to the kitchen to get started on dinner. Besides, he knows his dads will want some private time after being away from each other for so long..

Thanks to his walk to the market that morning, Izzy was able to get some fresh veggies to use for that night's dinner. As he's cutting them, though, Steven comes running down the stairs, panting.

"Izzy! Duff, he's-" Steven gasps for air. "Something took him!"

"What?" Izzy drops the knife in his hand. 

"It was big! Like, like a wolf but like a bear!" Steven's eyes go wide. "He just picked up Duff and ran off!" 

"Oh my gosh, dad." Izzy puts an arm around his father, who sobs uncontrollably. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"Please be careful! I can't lose both of you." Steven kisses his son's cheek, handing him a pocket knife. "Just it case."

Izzy nods, grabbing his cloak on his way out the door. He makes his way through town, coming across giant footprints stamped in the mud at the edge of Rosewood.

"Found ya, fucker." Izzy follows the tracks, coming across a large castle. The castle is completely black and covered in rose vines, slithering up the trellises and over the balconies. Climbing carefully as to not get caught on the thorns, Izzy climbs his way up the trellis to the balcony. He scratches his cheek on a thorn hauling himself over the balcony, but he just wipes off the blood and opens the balcony door.

The castle is brightly light for being so dim on the outside. His eyes adjust to the newly found light as Izzy walks through the large castle. A mirror catches Izzy's peripherals, as he doesn't see his reflection in the glass, but his father's.. 

"Dad?" Izzy presses his fingers to the glass, staring at his father's worried blue eyes. "Dad!" Izzy feels something hit the back of his head, and his vision blurs.

"Dad..?"

Izzy awakes in a dark chamber, a chain around his neck. In front of him is a cloaked figure, Duff at the figure's side. 

"Dad? The hell is going on?" Izzy asks, tugging at the chain bound at his windpipe. "Who is this?"

"Iz, this is Saul." Duff motions to the figure. "Back when your father and I got married, we grew a garden together to commemorate our years together. Saul took a rose from the garden one night, and Steven found him. Saul said he took it to find true love." Duff nods at the cloaked being. "Steven cursed him, Iz. Steven cursed him into something nobody could love."

Duff, with a flick of his wrist reveals that there's a person under the cloak. That person is covered in cuts, bruises, gashes.. all bloody and ripped open across his caramel skin. His hair is comprised of bouncy black ringlets, black wolf ears sprouting from his head. The tip of his left ear has been bitten off. 

"What..?" 

"Saul has been getting me from the house and bringing me here so I can try to break the curse." Duff grabs Saul's arm. "Hes not going to hurt us, he just wants help." 

Izzy looks into the beaming yellow eyes of Saul, and he feels his heart melt a bit.

"I can help him, Dad." 

"What?" Duff raises a brow. "How do you know anything about curses?"

"Books." Izzy looks to Saul. "Take my father home. I can help you, Saul."

Saul's eyes grow the size of saucers. He nods, eyes flickering to Duff. 

"Let's go, Beastie." Duff pats Saul's back, walking to Izzy and removing is chain. "Be good for me. You'd better bring him back in one piece, Mister."

****

Needless to say, Izzy found success in breaking the curse from Saul. However, he never saw Saul return to his original form.. it's been about 3 days since their run in together, and Izzy is starting to worry..

"Iz?" Steven raps at Izzy's door. "Visitor."

Izzy sets down his book and makes his way downstairs, opening the door. In front of him is Saul. The ears are gone, his wounds cleaned and unnoticeable. Instead, a handsomely dressed man stands before him, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Saul?" Izzy squeaks. 

"Hiya, Kitten." Saul presses a kiss to Izzy's lips, and the two savor the moment. 

Oh, forgot to mention, the two fucked after Izzy broke the curse and Saul decided to start calling Izzy his kitten.

"I thought..?"

"Yeah, me too." Saul chuckles, his voice sending Izzy into a trance. "I uhm, wanted to take you out on the town as a thank you." He smiles, flashing white teeth. "Oh, and I brought you these!" He extends the flowers, which Izzy caresses. 

"How did you know I liked roses?" Izzy whispers.

"Easy. I think red flatters you." Saul gives Izzy his hand. "C'mon, Prince."

And so, the pair caused mischief around the town a night. As for Sir Rose, he watched the duo jealously from the grip of Steven's fist around his throat. Truly, a happily ever after..


End file.
